


Arcanum's Paradise

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Dahyun dislikes receiving any sort of birthday presents but nonetheless Sana and Mina found a loophole and planned a scandalous birthday 'gift' for Dahyun.





	1. Scandalous Idea

**Author's Note:**

> #HAPPYDAHYUNDAY It's my baby girl's birthday today!!!!!! Of course, I'm writing a birthday one-shot for my bias ughhhh her power. turn away if you can't handle the heat. (ps I have already posted this on my aff account, this is my first publish on ao3 i'm a little taken aback how drastically different the outline is but bare with me hehehe. aHHH! here's my aff account if you wanna check out my other stuff until I can put it all on here. [ https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1720286/L]

Pacing back and forth in the middle of the room Sana looks up at her best friend. "What the hell am I going to do for Dahyun's birthday?!" 

Mina looked up from her laptop and perked her round specs on her perfectly chisled nose bridge.

"She despises anything _related_ to her birthday but I reaaally want to make it memorable. Like last year, Dahyun and I flew out to Dubai together and she totally loved that. I want to do something that will catch her off guard, in the best way possible this year. What do you think?" Sana asked, averting her direction towards Mina.

Mina sat up from laying on her mounted pillows and fixed her position before replying to Sana. 

\---

Mina is the type of girl who just knows what other girls like, whether it's sexually, emotionally, or materialistically. Whenever her 'girl toy' of the week drops hints of what they want, Mina retrieves. Simple as that. A womanizer who knows she's powerful and knows how to use that power to her advantage. Who wouldn't love that?

One thing everybody knows about Myoui Mina is, she does not get tied down. She does not settle for anyone, not even the richest woman in the world can win Mina over. No girl can... except for Sana.

Mina's always been independent, she's a rebellious daughter of a rich family that pours all their focus and efforts onto their business. Rich business families, they usually somehow try to balance their work life and family life, but unfortunately Mina's family differs. Separating herself from the toxicity of her home, after graduating high school, she ran into a person she knew she was going to have a lifelong friendship with.

She found Sana sitting by herself outside the library in the university she was about to attend. Sana was furiously typing on her laptop. At first Mina's first thought was this seems like this is how it's gonna look like the next four years, procrastination at its finest, but then the second she passed by Sana, Sana groaned and yelled out, "COME ON I ALMOST BEAT THE FUCKING BOSS LEVEL YOU PIECE OF SHIT OF A GAME!" and slapped her laptop and caught it after it almost fell over the edge of the table before looking around her to see if anyone saw her clumsy act. 

Mina saw that Sana was actually playing the game her family produced and not doing some silly college essay. She laughed to herself and walked towards Sana.

"You know, I actually know the ins and outs of this game, I got some tricks up my sleeve if you want to beat that boss level." Mina said inviting herself to sit in front of Sana. 

"No fucking way, help me. I legit skipped two classes because I can't beat this damn level, if you can help me beat it, I'll treat you out to some bomb ass sushi a couple blocks away from here." Sana looked at Mina with her nice tinted brown eyes. Mina smiled at the ambitious girl and helped her with the game. In the end, they ended up grabbing sushi and Sana ended up giving her a tour around the university after knowing this is her first time on campus and soon enough they've gotten closer.

Surprisingly enough, Sana has never once had the intentions of ever sleeping with Mina and that made Mina bring up that subject two weeks into their new college roomate situation. 

"We're roomates now, don't sneak into my bed in the middle of the night now." Mina teased organizing her side of the room.

Sana on the other hand was taking out her bed sheets and placing them over the mattress. "I'll only ever sleep with you if I'm dangerously cold." Sana said smiling not looking at Mina. Mina looked stunned to say the least. 

"Am I not attractive to you?" Mina said more of a saddened yet offended tone. Sana giggles and holds up her pillow case. "It's not that, you're literally the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen within the year I've been here but I just don't have the want or need to sleep with you." 

Mina had the biggest question mark written on her face, "That's surprising but at the same time not. I mean I'm surprised because I know I'm irresistible to girls and not surprised because I could tell when we met the very first day, that you weren't like the type of girls I've been with."

Sana smiles continuing making her bed with her bed sheets. "I just genuinely want to protect and nurture you, even if we barely known each other for two weeks. I can see it in your eyes that you don't like being alone and I just want to be the other person you can always come to whenever you need someone." Sana said grunting trying to pry open her moving boxes. Mina crouches down on the dorm floor and stops Sana before pulling her away from the boxes. Sana looks up at her surprisingly. 

"Huh? Why'd you stop me?" Sana said before feeling Mina's lips press against hers tenderly. Sana grants Mina's kiss before she pulls away. 

"And the meaning behind that kiss?" Sana asked after fluttering her eyes opened. Mina looks at Sana's features and brushes a hair out of her face. "You're very beautiful." 

Sana observed Mina's eyes and smiled before grabbing her hands softly. "Why do I have the feeling you've been hurt before?" Mina held back her tears and looked down as she felt them coming.

"You're the only person that I've ever met the past 18 years that saw past my exterior. I felt my heart fluttered in a way never before." Mina said shakily. Sana tilts Mina's chin up and puts her thumb on Mina's lips. 

"These lips are soft. One day you're going to find someone who appreciates you and see you the way I do." Sana said before leaning in to hug Mina. "Put your trust in me and I will do the same." Mina melts into the hug that touched her heart. "Take care of me well, Mina." 

Within that moment, Mina knew that Sana is going to be the only person in her life she will ever truly love. 

\---

"Dahyun is easily impressed with anything you do, why are you so nervous about this?" Mina asked Sana who hasn't taken her eyes off of Mina.

"We're getting older and these little things don't really make a girl's heart flutter you know? The trip to Dubai was a huge success and I want to do something like that, like super, outrageously fun and memorable." Sana replied. Mina props her elbows on her thighs and folds her hands together as she tosses the laptop to the side of her bed. 

"Hmm, fun and memorable." Mina repeated fully engrossed in her thought process. "How 'unexpected' of a gift would you allow? Because I have _just_ the thing." Mina said keeping a stable look. 

"Dahyun hates gifts, you know that." 

"Not the kinda gift, she would... hate." Mina said slowly. 

Sana is still confused, there's such a gift in the world that Dahyun won't decline? "Tell me." Sana said concentrating on the next thing coming out of Mina's mouth. 

"There's this place called, _Arcanum's Paradise._ It's a place full of beautiful women who will satisfy your every needs. This place is really expensive but the experience is fucking unreal. I went there once when I was down there for a weekend and I was partnered up with a beautiful faced and beautiful bodied, Son Chaeyoung." 

Sana's face is in shock, she understood and grasped onto the situation but couldn't respond. 

"Sana? Girl, why'd you freeze up like that, you're scaring me." 

Sana snaps back to reality and questions Mina's intentions. "So let me get this straight, for Dahyun's gift, we're gonna have a threesome???" 

"Just an idea... you can totally decline, you know." Mina said.

"I really don't know, I feel like I can say on Dahyun's behalf that we're both kind of opposed to it." Sana stringed out with an uncertain look on her face.

"Hold on, hold on. Before anything, one, you need consent from Dahyun. Bring it up to her subtly without exposing your plan for her birthday." Mina said taking off her glasses. "Two, you might need to tell her where you're taking her because you're driving a little far for it." Mina said as she sends a text to Sana. "And lastly, I just sent you the location, take a look at your phone." 

Sana looks at the text Mina just sent and clicked on the location which lead to an image of the location. "You...went here?" The outside of the large establishment is perfectly crafted with neon lights flickering Arcanum's Paradise. "Where did you even find this place?" 

Mina smiled and laughed before explaining to Sana why out of all places, she happened to end up here. Sana nodded her head as she heard Mina say that she was down there because one of the girls she was hooking up with the other day had to stay with her family for the weekend and that girl was in the 'mood' and Mina would never pass up that opportunity. Mina mindlessly went down there and her girl toy showed her Arcanum's Paradise.

"But here's the catch, this place works the opposite way. The beautiful woman who works at Arcanum's Paradise, has the upper hand and gets to choose you and Dahyun. When you walk in, the receptionist will ask you questions, like the name you'll be contacted under, consent, age, and preference meaning how many. Then, you wait until your name gets called and you'll receive a key and you''ll lead yourself to your room, there's 18 floors so it won't be too hard to find. You'll understand what I'm saying once you experience it. Son Chaeyoung chose me and my girl that night, I wonder who's going to choose you two." Mina smirked. Sana's cheeks flushed bright red thinking about how it's going to go down with Dahyun and the mysterious girl.

"Wow, this place really has an entire system down." Sana said after listening to Mina. 

"The girls are constantly walking around bare in their robes, it's honestly a pleasant place to be in, just make sure to get Dahyun's consent about having another person in bed with you both. Are you okay with that? I forgot to ask." Mina mentioned.

"I'm still a little shy and iffy about this, but after I talk to Dahyun, I'll probably have my answer."

Mina smiled, "You'll regret it if you don't go, I promise you. I'm paying for you, so don't worry about the price." 

"It's almost 10pm, Dahyun should almost be getting off of work, I'll talk to her about it, thanks Minari!" Sana said as she grabbed her keys and drove to Dahyun's place. Hearing Sana leave her room, Mina puts on her glasses and returns to her laptop. She scrolls onto the official website of Arcanum's Paradise and books a room on hold for Sana and Dahyun. "There's no way they're giving up this experience." Mina clicks 'confirm' and finishes up her night routine.

Upon reaching Dahyun's house, Sana realizes a moving truck parked in the driveway. "Huh? Dahyun didn't tell me anything about a roomate." Sana turns into the driveway and walks through the opened front door.

"Sana!" Dahyun screamed as she saw Sana and hopped into her arms wrapping her legs around Sana's waist. 

Sana instinctively cuddled the girl in that position before exchanging a kiss. "Why's there a moving truck at this time?" Then, Sana was by a familiar face as she walks down the stairs. They make eye contact with and she began to introduce herself happily.

"Hi, you must be Sana, I'm Jeongyeon, Dahyun's new roomate. Well, not new-new because we've been close friends ever since college but I was just finishing up the last part of my moving process. Don't mind me, I'm almost done!!" Jeongyeon said as she waves goodbye. As if a lightbulb went on, Sana exclaims and stops Jeongyeon.

"Oh Jeongyeon, you were in the Video Game Development major, I remember seeing you at a couple meetings! Hi, nice to finally um, formally meet you." Sana smiled reaching out to shake Jeongyeon's hand. 

"Oh my god, I've never seen someone so interested in VGD, you like developing games?" Sana shook her head, "More like playing the games."

Dahyun smiled, "I can assure you, I don't exist when she's playing with her consoles. I can be naked and she'll just make me move out of the way." Sana blushes and tries to defend herself. 

"No no, she's exaggerating I swear if she was naked I wouldn't-" 

"Don't worry, we've all been there, we can't resist our girlfriends anyway huh?" Jeongyeon jumped in. 

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." Dahyun brought up with a curious look on her face. Sana rests her chin on top of Dahyun's shoulder and also gives her attention to Jeongyeon.

"Oh no, I had a girlfriend but we parted ways when she transferred out of our school." Jeongyeon said with a soft smile. Dahyun nodded, "Oh, don't you worry, it just means a good potential girl is coming for you." Jeongyeon eyes brightened hearing Dahyun's encouraging words, "You're right, and plus I'm just trying to focus on my career, and look at how this moving out thing turned out, I got Sana to play games with now." 

"Hell yeah you do!" Sana raised her hand for Jeongyeon to high five it. 

They all laugh and then helped Jeongyeon continue to wrap up the last bit of her moving process. "Seems like you're all good to go, it was very nice to meet you, I'll see you around often." Sana said as she wipes away the sweat on her forehead from carrying boxes.

"Nice to meet you as well, I'll finish up here, thanks guys! Goodnight." Jeongyeon said with a smile before seeing Dahyun and Sana leave her room.

"You have a roomate now, how exciting!" Sana said scrunching up Dahyun's cheeks walking backwards, facing her girlfriend.

"It was lonely here on the nights you don't sleep with me, and it was coincidental that Jeongyeon wanted to move out of her parents' place so it all works out well. Sorry I forgot to tell you, it was pretty sudden." Dahyun said before taking off Sana's coat.

"Aw babe, don't worry about it. I'm glad you have company when I'm not around now. Hey let's go upstairs, I'm sleepy." Dahyun nodded and held Sana's hands as she guided. 

They got into Dahyun's room and Dahyun plopped down on her bed, body facing the ceiling, "Today felt like such a long day, this one woman was indecisive and couldn't choose which bridal dress to wear and legit she took up half my day. Thank god I'm home." Dahyun sighed as Sana cuddles up next to her.

"I'm here, show me some love." Sana said. Within that moment Dahyun sits up and climbs on top of Sana. Sana looks up from the immediate reaction. Dahyun leans down and takes Sana's lips into her own, biting and nipping at her lips. "Is this enough love for you to handle?" Dahyun rasped out. Sana nodded furiously while putting her hands on Dahyun's hips. "You're not tired?" 

"If I was tired, I don't think I would be in this position right now." Dahyun cleverly answered and watched a smile creep up Sana's face before she returns to kissing Dahyun. As the make out session heats up, Sana breathes out between breaths, "How would you feel... if we were... to have.. a threesome?" 

Dahyun stops kissing and puts her hand on Sana's chest as she sits up. "Babe, you would allow someone else to be in bed with us?" 

"I'm not too sure so I was wondering what your thoughts were on it." Sana truthfully replies. Dahyun now resting her hand on Sana's lower abdomen, "I'm not opposed to it, but just curious when did this thought occur to you?" Dahyun said slightly stroking Sana's abs with her nails.

"Someone brought it up to me, and I didn't know how to reply." Sana said. 

"To be completely honest, I would be very jealous to see someone else please you, but then again nobody can please you the way I can, right?" Dahyun said reaching up to kiss Sana's lips once more. 

Sana smiled against the kiss, hearing her girlfriend's comment, "The way you make me feel is indescribable. Nobody can top you." Sana said as she caresses her girlfriend's face. Dahyun puts a hand on top of Sana's hand before seeing Sana gesturing her to lay down to the space next to her, "Let's call it a night, we can talk more tomorrow." Dahyun nods lightly and scurries over to the empty space next to Sana. Ending the night with her most favorite person in the world, Dahyun looks over at her already asleep girlfriend and plants a kiss on Sana's forehead, "Goodnight, my love." 

Woken up by the sound of the rushing shower faucet, Dahyun wakes up groggily and flutters her eyes opened. She looked over to her right but her girlfriend wasn't in sight, "I don't get how you wake up so early in the morning to shower, goodness gracious." Dahyun said as she grabs the nearest pillow to cover the light shining through the flowy curtains. Out comes a running Sana in just a white and blue vertical striped button up. 

Sana jumps on top of Dahyun and positions herself upright before pulling the pillow away and kissed her girlfriend, who doesn't even flinch, "Babe, wake up it's your birthday today!" Kissing her girlfriend awake, Sana then frowns questionably at Dahyun. 

"What? Is there something on my face??" Sana said tilting her head and lightly scratching her head confused because she just freshened up.

"You're not wearing... anything underneath." Dahyun slowly stringed out and Sana read her perfectly.

Sana smirks with her tongue slightly poking out from her lips, "Mhm, whatcha gonna do about it?" 

Dahyun swiftly switches the position and throws Sana underneath. "Dahyun, nooo I still want to make a birthday breakfast for you." Sana whines out. 

"You must be mistaken because I'm looking at it." Dahyun said biting her lips before she started attacking her lips. Sana immediately returns the kiss and feels her girlfriend unbuttoning her shirt. Dahyun eyes her prey and rips open Sana's shirt when she unbuttoned the first few on top. 

"When did you get so strong, these took me forever to button up in the bathroom." Sana said amazed. 

"When your girlfriend looks this fucking good at 7 in the morning, you would do the exact same thing." Dahyun checks out Sana's toned body and kisses down the valley of her breasts leading to her favorite spot on Sana's body. Sana at this point is already breathing heavily and restraining herself from moaning. Sana and Dahyun both know that Sana can't control her hormones and constantly wants to be pleased by Dahyun as quick as possible. Dahyun on the other hand, does have the advantage over her girlfriend. Knowing how Sana is weak for Dahyun, she loves to take her time and tease Sana in the best and pleasing way possible.

Dahyun kisses Sana's lower abdomen and looks up seductively at Sana with her deep brown eyes capturing the older girl's gaze. "Look at me when I'm going down on you." Dahyun rasped out. Her morning voice just adds to the fuel. As Dahyun opens up Sana's legs a little wider and kisses the corners of her pelvis, Sana feels the heat brush past her face arousing herself. Fighting the impulse Dahyun sucks and nips on Sana's inner thighs and lightly grazes her teeth on them before letting go. Sana arches her back, head deep inside the crease of the pillow, Dahyun stops her teasing and comes back up to Sana and sees her face to face.

"Don't make me repeat one more time, look at me when I'm pleasing you, or else I'm going to leave you untouched... again." Dahyun said before seeing Sana shakily nod her head, she resumes to pleasing her girlfriend by kissing straight across her jawline and biting her neck until it turns bloody purple. Looking at her artwork, Dahyun smirks and goes down on Sana once more. Sana watches Dahyun's every move with pure lust in her eyes. Dahyun readies herself and spreads Sana's legs wide before she lightly let her tongue brush over Sana folds. Sana shudders at the warmth of her girlfriend's tongue. 

"You're already so wet." Dahyun said looking at Sana barely having a hold of herself. Knowing Sana isn't able to hold eye contact well, Dahyun holds one of Sana's hands gaining her attention. On the free hand, Dahyun uses her thumb to play with Sana's clit, watching her reaction. Sana bucks her hips and lets out an escaped moan. Dahyun watches as the older girl loses her mind over this simple yet effective action and then sees Sana insert one of her own fingers inside herself. 

Sana moans out loudly feeling her fingers inside her while Dahyun rubs her sensitive clit. Dahyun takes this opportunity to surprise Sana and takes out Sana's fingers and sucked on them, making Sana break out of her own spell looking straight at Dahyun. Sana felt a tense feeling in the pit of her stomach, "There's no way I'm already about to come, you barely touched me." 

Dahyun smirks as she listens to her girlfriend and then inserts her tongue inside Sana. "Fuck babe." Dahyun switches it up and starts licking a little higher up to Sana's clit. Sana is way past gone now. Sweat coming down from Sana's forehead and breathless breaths escaping Sana's mouth. Dahyun who's still pleasing orally puts her middle and ring finger towards Sana's mouth indicating for her to wet them. Sana being the obedient girl she is, complies to Dahyun and wets them teasingly for Dahyun to enjoy running her warm tongue in, out, all around Dahyun's fingers making Dahyun way wetter than she already is. Sana stops and lets Dahyun's fingers out of her mouth seeing her connected saliva coming out from her lips to Dahyun's fingers. 

Dahyun's tongue still connected to Sana's folds and clit, she inserts two fingers immediately with no hesitiations and thrusts them in slowly, helping Sana get used to the feeling. Sana starts to grind on Dahyun's tongue, "Faster baby, please." Dahyun does as she's told and thrusts faster as she lets Sana freely grind on her tongue. Sana pants repeated as she grabs a hold of Dahyun's head and thrust her hips deeper into Dahyun's tongue. 

"Don't- Don't stop please." Sana pleaded out. Dahyun listens and picks up the pace even faster if that's even possible. Dahyun watches Sana's reactions as she comes on her tongue and on her fingers. Sana recovering, taking deep breaths, Dahyun kisses Sana's inner thighs before Sana reaches for Dahyun's chin and kisses her intensely, tongue swirling every inch of Dahyun's mouth, all warm and full of her own taste. Dahyun breathlessly lets Sana have her fun before Sana flips Dahyun over surprising Dahyun. 

"You're wearing way too many clothes." Sana said as she strips every piece of clothing off of Dahyun's body. Her bottoms and shirt come off in one swift motion before Sana straddles Dahyun, right above her sensitive spot. "Whoa babe, what's this?" Dahyun asked surprised at Sana's boldness. Sana feeling empowered by Dahyun's curiosity she whispers out, "Just feel." 

The slickness from Sana's post-climax and Dahyun's wetness makes this position a lot more pleasing. Sana slowly grinds back and forth with her hands laid on Dahyun's abdomen. Dahyun rolls her eyes back and moans, "Why does this feel so fucking good?" Sana seeing Dahyun's positive reactions, she grinds a little faster and leans her body right above Dahyun, both arms next to Dahyun's neck locking the eye contact. The sound of the bed creaks is inaudible because the two girls' loud moans and breathing makes it kinda hard to hear anything else. Sana grunts out, "Fuck, I'm going to come." Dahyun grabs a hold of Sana's lower back and moves her hips faster helping herself and Sana climax in unison.

A rush of flow came out of both girls and Sana limply falls down on top of Dahyun, hearing and feeling each other's irregular heartbeat pattern. 

They lay in this position for the time being. Dahyun has one arm around her head as cushion and the other arm drawing light patterns on Sana's back. Sana on the other hand, is tracing Dahyun's jawline and collarbones. "It's been a while since we've had sex like this." Sana brings up. Dahyun diverts her attention towards Sana and smiles, "Doesn't it feel so good though? It feels like how we felt the first time we did it, the freshness is still there. And who the hell taught you how to do that thing you just did right now?" Dahyun said with a more curious tone. 

Sana smiles and props up on her elbows and puts her index finger over Dahyun's lips, "My best friend is a sex expert, she helps me come up with some ideas to excite you in bed." before laying her head down again on Dahyun's chest. Dahyun smiles, "Ahh that Mina, she's quite something." 

"I just showered and now I have to go shower again, this is your fault I'm wasting water." Sana said. "We can always shower together, it's good to save water and we'll have round three." Dahyun said winking at Sana. Gaining a slap from Sana, Dahyun cried out, "Ow! You don't want to go one more time?" Sana laughs out remembering that tonight she's taking Dahyun and herself to go have a threesome. "You tired me out, let me recover at least."

Dahyun giggles, "That shower together still sounds pleasant to you though right?" Sana nods, "We'll shower later I just want to lay with you right now." Dahyun tilts Sana's chin up for a kiss before they close their eyes and drift off into a quick nap. 

\---

"Dahyun's in her room changing into her outfit for tonight, I don't know what to say so I said, "Wear something comfortable, you look beautiful in anything." Sana whispered to Mina downstairs in Dahyun's kitchen. 

"She has no clue whatsoever right?" Mina asked over the phone. "And are you going right now? It's 9pm. Are you thinking on staying the night there? Why are you even going so late?" 

"I'm sure they're gonna let us use the room after we finish, I mean you paid for it all, right? Or do I need to pay separately for that too?" Sana questioned.

"I actually never stayed the night, we did it and then left, but it sounds reasonable to stay overnight in the room you use, I'm not too sure if your third girl would be able to stay but hey if she does you both can go on and on and on." Mina said smirking over FaceTime.

"She's walking down the stairs, thanks for the idea, I'll tell you how it goes." Sana said hurriedly, "Bye, Mina!" Mina exchaged goodbyes and Sana looks at her girlfriend, she's wearing denim shorts with a white and gray patterned top with a crop top jacket over. 

"My girlfriend is smoking attractive, wow." Dahyun blushes seeing Sana all flustered. "Ready to go?" Sana asked getting up from the kitchen stool. Dahyun nods and they get into Dahyun's car driving off to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Dahyun asked as they put on their seatbelts and drove out of the highway. "It's nearly an hour away from here, it's a place I was introduced to very recently, I hope everything goes very well." Sana says truthfully not lying about anything she just stated. Dahyun confirms and nods her head, "Sounds good." 

They drive for over 1 hour and 20 minutes because of a car accident on the freeway but then Sana sees the familiar lit up neon sign and parks in the vast parking lot that is very much full. Dahyun looks around, "Hmm, Arcanum's Paradise? We're at some sort of hotel?" Sana chuckles softly, "Not exactly...Let's go?" Sana asked before getting out of her eat and walking over to the opposite side to open Dahyun's door. Sana stretches her arms out and offers Dahyun her hands before they walk in together. _Please let this night be memorable and fun just like Dubai trip._

 

A/N: Hooo hoooo, I ended up writing a bit more than I thought. This is what happens when I touch saidahmo's fics... whew the next chapter is the _real stuff._ -KH


	2. Sensations Exchanged

Please let this night be memorable and fun just like Dubai trip.

Walking towards the entrance of the building, everything from the outside looks like a mixture of a club and a very expensive hotel. Sana guides Dahyun as she walks through the revolving golden door. 

"Whoa, this place is definitely not a hotel." Dahyun said as she views the scene in front of her. Women in sparkly pink robes. Women in gold and white robes receiving paper work from the receptionists. 

"Babe, where did you bring me?" Dahyun slowly asked. Sana didn't answer back because she's busy darting her eyes in every corner of the place, so Dahyun physically turned Sana's head by turning her chin. "Babe, what are you staring at?" 

Sana shyly chuckles, "This place is so different from what I expected, everything's so sparkly and bright and the lobby looks so expensive." Dahyun raises an eyebrow. 

"Who showed you this place?" Dahyun questioned, having a feeling who the person is. 

"Mina did, why'd you ask?" Sana blindly answers. Looking at Dahyun's unimpressed reaction Sana covers her mouth with her eyes widened. "Oh fuck, shit, um yeah, Mina showed me this place, it's um it's sorta like a-"

"Welcome to Arcanum's Paradise, do you have a reservation?" A lady in a casual black and white business suit asked. 

"My friend said she booked a reservation for us, my name is Minatozaki Sana." Sana replied, still shyly holding hands with Dahyun. 

"Hi my name is Chou Tzuyu, and I'll go ahead and help you both out tonight, please follow me, we'll get you checked in." the lady said guiding the girls to a see-through spacious cubicle. "Is this your first time here?" 

"Yes, it's our first time here." Sana answers, feeling Dahyun's glare on the side of her face. Sana starts fidgeting when she's nervous and underneath the table, Dahyun could feel Sana's jitters. 

"Why are you nervous?" Dahyun whispered into Sana's ear. Sana smiled, "Oh, don't worry, I'm alright, just a little cold." Dahyun narrowed her eyes, "Says the girl with a long sleeve crop top with a black leather hoodie over, pfft." 

Tzuyu the receptionist then speaks up, "Ah, Miss Myoui Mina has booked a reservation for Minatozaki Sana and Kim Dahyun, am I correct?" Sana nodded.

"Yes, that's us." 

"Perfect, I'll go ahead and check for your IDs and we can then begin your check-in process. Because it is your first time here, first, we will go through a questionnaire that you will only need to take once. After that, I will guide you through how this place works." Tzuyu smiles talking to the guests. 

"Um, what exactly is this place?" Dahyun asks Tzuyu. Tzuyu smiles and looks over to Sana. "Attempting to surprise your lover?" Sana smiles and nods. Tzuyu smiles and answers back to Dahyun.

"Arcanum's Paradise is simply a place where we want to please you in every kind of way. There are no limits here, we are here for your enjoyment, Miss Dahyun." Dahyun's cheeks start to flush hearing those words, understanding where she is now. Sana looks over at her blushing girlfriend and starts feeling her face get a little warm too, thinking how cute Dahyun looks blushing. 

"Any more questions before we start this questionnaire?" Tzuyu asks. Sana raises her hand, surprising Tzuyu. "Oh yes, Miss Minatozaki." 

"Um, can we stay the night after we um.. 'finish'?" Sana asks cutely, quoting the word finish. 

"Miss Myoui Mina paid for a VIP Luxury Room so you will be able to use it for 24 hours." Sana bites her lips in excitement thinking to herself how blessed she is to have Mina go above and beyond for her and Dahyun's first experience. Sana thanked the receptionist, "Thank you, I believe that's all the questions I have for now." Tzuyu nods her head and begins giving the question paper for Sana and Dahyun to fill out. 

"Take your time and think about your answers carefully, we would like to ensure you have the most fulfilling stay here with us. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Tzuyu said as she drops off a couple bottles of water and some complimentary baked goods for the girls. Sana grabs a hold of the paper in her hands and looks at Dahyun.

"So it seems that it clicked in your mind where we're at." Sana said shyly smiling. Dahyun gives a cute pout to Sana. 

"If you could've told me that we're going to such an erotic place, I could've chosen something more appealing to wear." Sana giggles, "That's really what you're thinking right now?" Dahyun slaps her arm, "Let's do this questionnaire thing you bully." Sana smiles and reads off and answers all 10 questions.

1\. What are your names: Minatozaki Sana -- Kim Dahyun.

2\. Are you both above 20+ years old: Yes -- Yes

3\. Are you both willing to be indoors or outside: Indoors -- Both 

4\. Are you both willing to drink alcoholic beverages: A hundred percent, yes -- yes, I can handle liquor better than her.

5\. How many of our women do you prefer to be with during your stay: 1 -- 1

6\. Please describe your physiques: Sana; 5'4, black hair, soft lips, fit-toned body, short nails (I always have them short just saying), light brown eyes -- Dahyun; 5'2, ash gray- silver hair, plump bottom lips, sexy figure even if I'm short, I got short nails too (I remind her to cut her nails), brown eyes. 

7\. Do you prefer to be a top or bottom: Versatile, prefer bottom -- Versatile, prefer top

8\. Would you allow toys to be involved: Undecided -- Undecided, leaning more towards yes.

9\. Add comments and requests to ensure that your stay is fulfilled here: Sana; Hi to whoever is going to choose us, we both have the biggest hots for each other so if you can handle seeing us two in bed together, congratulations. -- Dahyun; Don't mind her. We just prefer for someone to show us some exciting new things to experience. Hope you choose us wisely, we're soft but we're kinda rough too if that helps you choose us! 

10\. Consent signature here: Minatozaki Sana -- Kim Dahyun

Sana and Dahyun finish with the questionnaire and are now just looking over their answers, giggling at some of each other's surprising answers. 

"Babe, you cannot handle liquor better than me what are you even talking about? Don't deceive the girl that we'll never see again who we'll be sleeping tonight... that's so rude." Sana said sarcastically yet hiding a little truth in there. Dahyun scoffs.

"Remember when we went out New Years Eve last year? I totally held down my drinks better than you. I was constantly holding you up by your waist because you couldn't walk around on your own even if we drank the same time and with the same drinks." Dahyun defended her title. Sana sighs out awkwardly, "Oh damn you right, I was a mess by the time the party was over." 

Dahyun sits back in the chair and cockily puts her arms around her head, "Winning never felt so good." Sana laughs at her girlfriend's antics and slaps her arm. Before they knew it, Tzuyu came back with a beautiful woman in a gold and white robe, "Here's Jihyo, keep an eye on her because she'll be the one to retrieve your questionnaire and tell you the name of the woman who chose you." Tzuyu said. Sana and Dahyun choked when they saw Jihyo in a matching golden rhinestoned bra and panties underneath her robe.

"Hi, I'll be in charge of you two for a brief moment tonight, I'll be back, please listen to Tzuyu for more directions." Jihyo stated before gathering the paperwork and walking towards the elevator. Sana and Dahyun eyed Jihyo as she bows and turns around to walk away. 

"Alright ladies, once Jihyo gets the paperwork sent out to all the free girls working tonight, they'll apply for you and then whoever reaches Jihyo first is going to be yours for the night." Tzuyu simply states. "Any questions?" 

"What happens after Jihyo gives us the name of the girl?" Dahyun asks curiously. Sana also looks over to Tzuyu after looking at her girlfriend as her question. 

"I was getting into that, so Jihyo will then guide you to elevator area and will give you directions where your woman will be meeting with you for the evening and because you are using the VIP Luxury room, you will be directed to one of the top two floors, floor 17 or 18 and then a room number. From then on, is all you guys and the woman who chose you to please for a full 24 hours. Keep in mind you have the upper hand and you can do anything within 24 hours, we work for you, please don't hesitate to ask for anything to make this stay better." Tzuyu explained in depth. 

"Thank you for telling us, so um do we wait here or is there a place we can wait or?" Sana asked. 

"You may sit wherever you want but preferably in the waiting area in the lobby area to your left or right, or if it's too crowded of just prefer to be isolated, you can sit here if you'd like." Tzuyu answered back. Sana and Dahyun nodded, "We'll sit here thank you." Tzuyu smiles and gets up to bid her farewells, "Thank you for joining us tonight, please enjoy your stay at Arcanum's Paradise." Tzuyu bows and walks away to other guests walking in.

"I don't know why I feel nervous, what if no one wants to choose us or something?" Dahyun asks after a couple minutes of silence. 

"No babe, I doubt it I mean have you seen yourself? If I was working here my clothes would somehow end on the other side of the room if I ever looked at you for a split second." Sana said eyeing her girlfriend up and down biting her lips. 

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Dahyun asked, gaining Sana's attention. "I feel so exposed." Dahyun said pretending to cover her body more with her jacket.

"What are you doing, you dork." Sana said tickling her girlfriend causing laughter ringing through the busy and loud halls of people passing by left and right. Within moments, they see a familiar angel return. 

"This is the fastest application from our girls I've ever seen in a while, there were too many applications. The selcas Miss Myoui Mina chose for Miss Kim Dahyun and Miss Minatozaki Sana really caught our girls' attention. The woman assigned to you tonight, goes by the name of Hirai Momo, please follow me." Jihyo told the girls, before turning her heel and leading them to the elevator area. 

"Hirai Momo? She's Japanese?" Sana asked. Jihyo answered, "Yes, Miss Minatozaki, she indeed is." Jihyo stops in front of the elevator door, "This is the last stop. Your VIP Luxury room is on the 18th floor, Room 380. The room numbers are all even on the 18th floor so please follow accordingly. Here are your two hotel keys. Miss Hirai Momo will enter when she's ready, until then please get comfortable and enjoy our complimentary items we set for you in your room, it is all paid for in advance. There are robes if you would like to get more comfortable, and please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything. Please do enjoy all the offerings we displayed for you both. Our cafeteria is constantly opened if you would like to spend some time eating within your stay here and a reminder, Hirai Momo is all yours for 24 hours, she has to obey you. Thank you for being patient with us, and enjoy your experience with Miss Hirai Momo." Jihyo said before pressing the number 18 on the elevator panel. Sana and Dahyun bows slightly before the doors close. 

"Whoa, did you hear that babe? So many applications rung in for us, I wonder who this Hirai Momo is.. She's Japanese like me!" Sana excited said to Dahyun. 

"We're really about to have a threesome right now and you're more excited about the fact she shares the same ethnicity." Dahyun said to Sana smiling. "You're so cute." Sana gains a kiss from Dahyun before the elevator stops on the 11th floor. In comes, two girls hand in hand with messy bed hair. Sana and Dahyun can smell the sex off of them as they tried to hide their hickies. They pressed lobby as the elevator continues to go up. The whole 30 second ride was super awkward and Sana and Dahyun were so excited as they saw 17 and 18 light up. 

"Wow, VIP Luxury rooms, I wish I could afford that." The girl whispered to her partner as Sana and Dahyun looks at each other and gets out. Dahyun followed the directions on the wall in front of them. 

"Rooms 210 - 280, turn left. Rooms 300 - 410, turn right. Looks like we're going the right way." Dahyun said laughing at her own joke. Sana just smiles and shakes her head, "Oh god, I can't believe you and your jokes sometimes." They walked hand in hand to room 380. 

"This is our room for the next 24 hours babe. Ready?" Sana said as she looks over her shoulder to Dahyun to her left. Dahyun nods and Sana turns the door handle as the hotel key blinks green. As they enter the room they looked around with wide eyes. 

As soon as they walked in, their eyes couldn't capture all 360 degrees of this expensive room. The entire room is colored gold and beige with a large living room area with a flatscreen tv and a wonderful night view. There are wine bottles displayed perfectly with a refrigerator stocked with delicious foods. They walked towards the balcony and saw the set up of the little campfire and mini beds set up outside. The ceiling has modern style chandeliers that attracts the eyes of Sana and Dahyun's. The tour doesn't end there because they still have yet looked at the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, Sana's jaw dropped. There was a large jacuzzi lit up with interchanging lights from the sides of the product, with the jets turned on. The rose pedals sprawled out in the jacuzzi captured the romance in the air. Walking into their large room, the king sized bed is perfectly made with extra plumped pillows. Everything looks perfect in this room. 

"Let's get changed babe? I don't want to wear this anymore." Dahyun said tugging on Sana's arm. Sana complied and they changed into the comfy white robes in the closet next to their bed. As soon as they changed, they plopped into bed and laid together.

"How do you think our night's going to turn out?" Dahyun asked the older girl. Sana looked down at Dahyun who's laying on her stomach horizontally, "I really don't know, I hope everything goes well and you don't fall for the girl who's going to be with us tonight." Sana said teasing Dahyun. 

"You want to grab a couple of drinks to get the night started?" Dahyun asked getting up from Sana. 

"Wow you need to be intoxicated to get into the sexual mood with me? Tchh rude." Sana said teasingly. 

"Ahhh~ Baby don't say that. You know I can't resist you, I just want a little drink tonight." Dahyun pouted her lips at Sana holding a bottle of wine displayed next to the large tv in their room. Sana kissed her lips. 

"I'm kidding, I'm down for a couple drinks too though, here let me." Sana grabs a wine opener next to the other wine bottles and opened it under one try. Dahyun jolted from the popped sound.

They finished up pouring their drinks in their wine glasses and sit together on the bed again, watching whatever that was on tv. 

"I feel like we're doing this wrong." Dahyun mentioned. Sana perked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, we're about to have sex with another person and we're cuddling in bed, wearing matching robes, watching tv and drinking wine. There's no foreplay or anything, when she comes in, what do we even do or how do we react?" 

"We have a lot of time to waste, if we're not in the mood now we can always do it later because just like Jihyo said, we have Hirai Momo for as long as we have this room." Sana steadily answers. Dahyun feels at ease hearing that answer and snuggles down onto Sana again, feeling herself drifting off to sleep within the next 45 minutes. 

"Why is she taking so long, did she forget she chose us or?" Sana said looking up at the clock above the tv before looking down at a sleeping Dahyun. "At least you're getting your sleep in, sleeping beauty." Just then, Sana hears a knock on the door. 

"She's here." Sana says quietly, not trying to wake up Dahyun. Sana successfully replaces herself with a pillow and walks to open up the door. When Sana opened the door, she was met with a stunning face. 

"You must be.. H-Hirai Momo." Sana stuttered out looking at the girl in front of her. 

"And who am I talking to? Minatozaki Sana or Kim Dahyun?" Momo retreated. 

"I'm Sana." Sana said looking Momo up and down. 

Momo came with a black and red laced silk robe, showing her cleavage and high red stilletos. "Wanna invite me in?"

Sana opened the door wide and allows the girl to come in. "Sorry, yeah." 

Momo walks familiarly to the bedroom automatically, seeing Dahyun asleep. She giggled and asked Sana softly, "Your girlfriend fell asleep before we even got started?" 

Sana smiles looking at the girl beneath her, "Yeah, I guess we had a long day, and we drank some wine before you came up here." Momo nods, "You do have me literally for 23 hours and 11 minutes now. Sorry, I was late I don't have an excuse." 

Sana nodded, "Don't worry, you let my girl get some sleep in, I wasn't worried about it. But this is our first time, how does this work?" 

Momo studies Sana's face expression and body language. Sana has her hands in the pockets of the robe and is rocking back and forth asking Momo the questions.

"Cute. Don't be nervous if you are, I'm here to please you so please use me as you wish. I will do my best to make you feel good." Momo answered. 

"Thank you, um, sorry she's sleeping, we can start later on or something, I'm a little tired myself." Sana confessed to Momo. 

"This is so odd, I've never been in such a situation before, I come dressed up like this and you don't seem to be fazed and to add on to that, your girlfriend is sleeping but it's perfectly fine, I'm always here if you would like to start." Momo smiles. 

Dahyun wakes up hearing the sounds of two people talking back and forth. "Babe, can you and Mina leave the room, I wanna sleep more." Dahyun sunconsciously says turning the other direction. Sana smiles, "Babe, the girl that's assigned to us is here, she's here to have sex with us." Sana said nonchalantly and Dahyun's eyes shot right up.

Dahyun gets up abruptly and looks over to her left seeing Sana and Momo at the edge of the bed. Dahyun eyed Momo up and down, "Wow you're pretty." Dahyun said cutely earning a chuckle from Momo.

"You both are something else." Momo said with a smile. Dahyun looks over to Sana, "Babe, why didn't you wake me up?" 

"You looked like you were deep in it so I let you rest, I told Momo I might want to sleep for a bit before we start." Dahyun replied, "You're tired too? Oh my god, we came here to get a threesome experience and here we are talking about how sleepy we are, sorry Momo." Dahyun said scratching her head. 

"It's okay, I see that your intentions are pure." Momo confessed. 

"Your outift is really sexy, why do we get this eskimo-like robes and you have that sexy silky robe?" asked Dahyun. 

"I chose this, I have a lot of outfits in my room but this spoke to me today so I ended up choosing this." 

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Dahyun asked, "How do we start this if there's no sexual mood in the air?"

Momo giggles, "Your girlfriend is so cute." Sana smiles and agrees with a nod. 

"She's the darnest thing isn't she? Yet she's so different when we're in bed, which is one of my favorite things about her." 

"To answer your question, starting it off is the least of my worries because I've been doing this for a while, but it's my concern to make sure you're ready for me to start. You can let me do all the work. This isn't my first threesome."

"That's the thing, we personally don't want you to do all the work yourself, we want to venture out and try something new." Sana tells Momo. 

"Do you both want to start now or do you want to sleep now?" Momo respectfully asks, "It's really all up to you, I'm here for your pleasure." 

"I haven't kissed anyone else besides Dahyun in the last year, and I'm sorry babe, but I've been looking at Momo's lips the second I saw her. Her lips look really kissable." Sana mentioned, shyly looking at Momo and back at Dahyun. 

"You can kiss them if you want, don't be shy." Momo offered. Dahyun looks at Sana then back to Momo, "Babe, let's enjoy our time with Momo, kiss her." Sana nods and pulls Momo by the collar of the robe and softly yet roughly places her lips onto Momo's. Seeing the sudden change of dominance, Momo oozes into the kiss nicely reciprocating the kiss. Dahyun watches as her girlfriend kiss another girl in front of her. Instead of feeling an ice storm in the pit of her stomach, a fire sparks instead. Dahyun knows Sana is hers and there is no need to get threatened by Momo, she's here for their own pleasure, and they're going to enjoy every penny Mina spent on them. 

Sana is still holding Momo by the collar kissing her and Momo's arms are wrapped around Sana's lower back. Dahyun watches intently. Sana breaks the kiss with a pop and retracts her lips from Momo, seeing the saliva exchanged between them drift apart. 

"Holy fuck, you're a good kisser." Sana said wiping her mouth with one swipe of her thumb. Momo smiled at Sana before seeing Dahyun hurriedly attack Sana's lips with power and urgency. Sana breathes heavily trying to catch up with Dahyun's pressure from her lips. Momo can feel from Dahyun that she might have gotten a little jealous even if she tried not to. Who can resist Sana, come on now. 

Momo spoke up, "Calm down tiger, we have 23 hours together. I'm not scared to get a little taste of your girlfriend here." Momo provoked Dahyun by running her hands down Sana's body behind her. Dahyun stopped kissing Sana when she heard Momo talk. 

"Are you trying to beat me at my own game with my own girlfriend right now?" Dahyun panted out with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

"Absolutely not, I'm here to please you too. You look like you can play rough, let's see if you can live up to it." Momo said winking before turning around and getting on the bed. Sana guides Dahyun's hands and brings her on the bed, before dimming down the lights.

"You two are wearing too much clothing, take them off." Momo stated. Sana and Dahyun reluctantly looked at each other before looking back at Momo. Sensing the shyness, Momo takes off her robe and reveals her body first. Dahyun and Sana eyes Momo's body, every inch of her. Sana looks over at Dahyun and then unties her bathrobe, revealing the younger girl's body. 

Momo's eyes widened, "Your body is literally perfect, I'm going to have such a fun time with you tonight." Dahyun blushed hearing Momo's comment. The tables suddenly turned because now Sana's slightly irritated seeing Dahyun blush because of another girl, so she took of her robe as well and revealed her body too. Momo gets up from her laying down position and gets closer to Sana. Sana inches back slowly seeing how close Momo is getting.

Momo gets close to Sana and whispers in her ear, "You're going to make me lose my mind tonight, you sexy thing." Sana shudders feeling the sensation run down her body. 

Dahyun on the other hand sees Momo crouch over so she had the perfect view to see Momo's pink folds. Dahyun bites her lips seeing a new fresh image of another pretty vagina. 

All three girls on the bed are now naked with flushed cheeks. Momo seizing this opportunity, she pounces on top of Sana who's already so close to letting her body fall on the bed and starts kissing down from her jawline to her neck, sucking on her pulse point perfectly.. earning a sexy moan from Sana. Momo continues to toy around with Sana's neck before guiding Dahyun.

"Dahyun, come sit on her face." Momo said breaking away from Sana's neck. Sana barely fluttered her eyes open and sees Dahyun crawl over. 

"Face me." Dahyun does as Momo's told, and sits on Sana's mouth. Dahyun gasps as she feels Sana's tongue touch her body. Licking repeatedly and skillfully, Dahyun begins to ride Sana's tongue. Seeing that this isn't their first time in this position, Momo grabs this opportunity to make out with Dahyun, while straddling herself right on top of Sana's clit. Then, Momo began riding Sana. Sana moans and hums into Dahyun's vagina as she feels the sensation from Momo. 

In this position, Momo's clit and Sana's clit perfectly creates the perfect friction for both girls to feel. Momo breaks away from Dahyun's kiss and continues to ride Sana senseless. Dahyun suddenly switches position and turns around and sits back on Sana's face.

"I wanted to see you under me when I come in your mouth." Dahyun rasped out. Sana felt herself get hotter as she heard her girlfriend say that. Momo is still grinding on Sana, putting both her hands on Sana's abs, gripping on to something to prevent herself from releasing too early. 

"Fuck your clit feels so good, Sana." Momo rasped out. 

Sana constantly hums into Dahyun because of how hard and fast Momo is riding. Dahyun on the verge of coming, she grabs a hold of Sana's head to push her tongue deeper into her as she bops up and down feeling Sana's tongue perfectly. Dahyun swirls in a circular motion as she comes into Sana's mouth and looks down as she does it. Sana slurps up every last piece of Dahyun's juices. Dahyun gets off of Sana and wipes off the leftover come off of Sana's mouth as she has an 'o' shape because of Momo's friction. 

Momo and Sana are a few seconds behind as Momo gives one last thrust, Sana and Momo both come undone, feeling each other's come oozing out. Sana and Momo's chest are heaving up and down as Dahyun recovers. Momo gets off of Sana and was about to get into a new position until Dahyun speaks up.

"Wait." Momo and Sana froze and divert their attention to Dahyun. Dahyun leaves the bed and looks into the closet they looked earlier for the robes and takes out a blindfold mask and puts it over Momo. Dahyun pushes Momo down slowly on the chest and sits on top of her vagina as she guides Sana to sit on top of Momo's face, making sure Sana will be looking at her.

"There's a lot of toys in there." Dahyun said. 

"I doubt we'll need them." Sana said before she attacked Dahyun's lips roughly. Dahyun was in the same position Momo was in earlier, and Sana is in Dahyun's position. Sana stops kissing midway and gets off of Momo and then laid her body down on the bed, in front of Momo's vagina, behind Dahyun. As Dahyun grinds, Sana carefully inserts one finger, feeling how wet Momo already is. 

Momo moans, "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.." Sana sees how dripping wet she is, she adds in another finger inside Momo. Momo hisses at the feeling of the clit stimulation and the finger penetration. Sana pumps her index and middle finger in and out the same pace Dahyun is riding her. 

"Babe, go faster." Dahyun listens to Sana's demand and quickens her pace, making Momo hitch her breath. 

"Oh fuck, don't stop, this feels too good." Momo is on the edge of coming, she's got two sexy girls giving her the best time of her life. 

"I'm about to come- FUCK!" Dahyun cried out after giving one last thrust on Momo's clit. They both calm down after their highs and Dahyun crawls over to Momo's face. 

"Clean up what you've done." Momo aroused by her dominance, she obeys her orders and flattens her tongue to lap up all of her doing in a couple licks. Dahyun groans with each lick. Sana lays on her back with her eyes closed and heart beating out of her chest.

"You both are so fucking hot." Sana said as she opens her eyes and looks at Dahyun slowly riding Momo's face, moving her hips at a slow pace, making sure Momo is cleaning up well. Sana gets up and goes over to where the two girls are and asks Dahyun to get off of Momo and then attacks Momo's lips upside down, spiderman kiss style. Momo feels the intensity from Sana's kiss and opens her mouth as Sana shoves her tongue inside, slurping back in all of Dahyun's taste. 

"Only I can taste Dahyun. Don't do that ever again." Sana said wiping her mouth, looking a little angry at Dahyun. Feeling the cute jealousy from Sana, Dahyun falls back on the bed and grabs a bottle of water on the table and gives it to Sana first. She takes a couple sips before giving it to Dahyun then Momo. They all recovered from their second round and are now sprawled out onto the bed. 

"That was just something else." Momo broke the silence. "I can't believe this is your first threesome, you both were very impressive." 

Sana and Dahyun made eye contact and telepathically agreed wha Dahyun is just about to say. "Wanna try us out one-on-one?" Dahyun seductively whispered in Momo's ear. Momo's eyes widened and whipped her head back from Sana to Dahyun. 

"Don't need to tell me twice."  


End file.
